Amanda Hayes
'Dr. Amanda Hayes '''is the main protagonist in ''Anaconda 3: Offspring, and one of the main protagonists in Anacondas: Trail of Blood. She was portrayed by Crystal Allen. Anaconda 3: Offspring Dr. Amanda Hayes is a leader of the research project, and when the male anaconda escapes its enclosure, and kill many people working in the laboratory, Amanda and the professor realize that the male anaconda also freed its mate. The male anaconda soon sneaks up behind them and kills the professor. Murdoch calls in a team of animal hunters, led by Hammett to recapture the anacondas, and Amanda and Pinkus go with them. She and the hunting team arrive at a small farm in the middle of the woods and begin formulating an attack. During the first confrontation with the anaconda, Gronzy and Dragosh are killed. Hammett soon arrives and gives the team a lecture on how to kill the anaconda. As the group splits up, Amanda heads off in a car with two other team members, Victor and Sofia. During the next confrontation with the anaconda, the snake spits acidic venom in Victor's face, burning it. The car crashes and Sofia is thrown from the car, breaking her leg in the process. As Amanda tries to leave the car to help her, the snake reappears and devours Sofia. Amanda is rescued by Hammett and both of them escape. As they regroup, Amanda reluctantly reveals that the queen anaconda is pregnant and will give birth to more genetically "special" offspring in less than 24 hours. The teams want to call in the military, but Hammett forbids it and threatens Amanda with jail for her role in creating it. In the morning, the party begins searching for the anaconda, but Pinkus is imapled by the anaconda's very sharp tail and is killed. While Hammett searches for the snake on foot, Amanda and one of the three remaining hunters, Nick, spot the snakes first going into an old factory and follow them in to plant explosives around the building. Before they can finish, the anaconda attacks. Nick helps Amanda escape, but is wounded by the snake as it impales him with its tail, but Nick is able to discharge a grenade, killing both him and the snake. Hammett and his last remaining hunter, Andrei, arrive after hearing the grenade go off. As the two of them meet Amanda inside the factory, Andrei moves to set the charges, but Hammett kills him, causing Amanda to realize that Hammett is working for Murdoch who wants a live baby anaconda. Inside the building, the queen gives birth. After wounding Hammett, Amanda sets the timer on the explosives and escapes from the building, leaving Hammett to be attacked by the baby snakes while he tries to reach the bomb. Once she is at a safe distance, the explosives detonate, killing Hammett and the baby snakes. As she squats by a roadside burning all of her documentation on the snake research, one of Murdoch's men named Peter Resyner drives by heading for the factory where he finds one baby snake still alive and delivers the snake to Murdoch. Anacondas: Trail of Blood Dr. Amanda Hayes and two officers go in search of Peter, determined to destroy the serum and kill the anaconda. n the way, they meet Alex, a trekker who appears lost in the Romanian Carpathians, while doing a pathology project. When they discover the blood orchids in the mine, Amanda sets the explosives to destroy the orchids, but she is attacked by the anaconda that kills two officers, but manages to evade it. As Amanda and Alex leaves the mine, Amanda is knocked unconscious and Alex escapes to get more help. Meanwhile, two groups encounter more people (Scott, Jackson, Patrick, Wendy and Heather) who are looking for the base camp of fellow scientists but get dragged into the search for the anaconda. In the next day, when Eugene and his henchmen (who are sent by Murdoch) find Hayes and Jackson's group at a camp, they capture them. Eugene shoots an already injured Patrick, and also shoots and kills Wendy for trying to escape. Amanda and Scott are forced to find the serum, and are accompanied by two henchmen of Eugene to find it. They put up at Peter's house. There the two find the serum but keep it hidden. The anaconda strikes the house and devours one gunman, and while the other is trying to fight it off, Amanda and Scott escape. Jackie corners Amanda and Scott, but is taken by surprise. The anaconda attacks Jackie and he accidentally blows himself up with a grenade while trying to destroy the snake. It then chases Amanda and Scott. Scott sacrifices himself to the anaconda to buy time for Amanda to run. In an attempt to destroy the anaconda, Amanda throws a gasoline tank at the snake and blows it up, but the snake regenerates after she flees. Back at the camp, when Jackson fights Armon and gets shot, Amanda shoots Armon to death. Murdoch arrives, demanding that Amanda gives him the serum. As they do that, he keeps his word and allows them to leave. As Amanda and the remaining survivors leave in the jeep, Murdoch injects himself with the serum and discovers that it works, but the anaconda eats him. As Amanda finally destroys the orchids for good, she, Jackson, Alex and Heather try to escape in a jeep as the anaconda pursues them, but they are attacked by Eugene, who had clung on the back of the vehicle. Amanda kicks him out of the car with two grenades in hand. While the snake devours him, it is blown to bits. As Amanda, Jackson, Alex and Heather leave, the anaconda, who seems to have regenerated, slithers into the forest. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors